parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Aurora White and the Seven Mens Part 5 - Lady Termaine's Evil Plan/Flight Through the Forest/With a Smile and a Song
(Lady Tremaine was so angry that he call Amos Slade to her throne room) *Lady Tremaine/The Evil Queen: Take her far into the forest. Find some secluded glade where she can pick wildflowers. *Amos Slade/The Huntsman: Yes, Your Majesty. *Lady Tremaine/The Evil Queen: And there, my faithful Amos Slade, you will kill her! *Amos Slade/The Huntsman: But, Your Majesty, the little Princess! *Lady Tremaine/The Evil Queen: Silence! You know the penalty if you fail. *Amos Slade/The Huntsman: Yes, Your Majesty. *Lady Tremaine/The Evil Queen: But to make doubly sure you do not fail, (She pick a Jewel Box to her hand) bring back her heart in this. (So Amos Slade has no choice) (So Amos Slade took Aurora White to a Far forest when she was picking wildflowers and then she was Humming and Singing because of her Ture Love Prince Philip) *Aurora/Snow White: (Singing) One Song I have but one song (Humming) (After her Singing there a Little bird that he was lots then Chirping then Aurora White hear the the Poor bird so she came to him and speak to him) Hello there. What's the matter? Where's your mama and papa? Why, I believe you're lost. (Chirping) Oh, please don't cry. (At the Other wood Amos Slade look and there was no one here so he can kill Aurora White after the bird keep chirping Aurora White Cheer up for him) *Aurora/Snow White: Come on, perk up. Won't you smile for me? (Laughing That's better. (After Aurora White Cheer Up the bird, Amos Slade Pick up his Gun and walk Colsey to her) *Aurora/Snow White: Your mama and papa can't be far. (After that there hear another Chirping it was he mama and papa) There they are! (Amos Slade came Colsey and Colsey and Colsey and Colsey to her) Can you fly? (The Little fly back to he mama and papa) Good-bye. Good-bye! (Aurora White head look up and Amos Slade with a gun about to shoots Aurora White) *Aurora/Snow White: YYYYYEEEEOOOOWWWWW!!!!! (After that he and drop his Gun) *Amos Slade/The Huntsman: I can't, I can't do it. Forgive me. I beg of Your Highness, forgive me. *Aurora/Snow White: I Don't understand! *Amos Slade/The Huntsman: She's mad, jealous of you! She'll stop at nothing! *Aurora/Snow White: But, but who? *Amos Slade/The Huntsman: Lady Tremaine. *Aurora/Snow White: Lady Tremaine? *Amos Slade/The Huntsman: Now, quick, child, run. Run away, hide! In the woods! Anywhere! Never come back! Now, go. Go! Go! Run! Run! Hide! (Amos Slade Shouting) (So she into a dark forest cover with vine tho the forest then there was a owl in the tree when there was a Screeching she ran this way in the tiny cave there was a bat then she ran that way After that her feet stuck by a branch then she screaming that the branch was living hand monster and the other branches grabs her feet and her blonde hair too after she ran look at a tree and saw the as a lion-like elephant She gasping she fell to a hole then she screaming again she grab a vine and down below there was a water and some log then she fell to the water and after that the log was crocodile she screaming again she came out the water and ran again then another Tree Monster came to life the Wind Howling she ran again the leaf howling after she ran she stop and another tree monster and there was some evil eye after that. . .She ran no more She screaming and to the ground and she beging to cry, Sobbing after that there eye was just wooden animals walking at the poor Aurora White then another forest animals came as animals walk sowly a rabbit name thumper walk sowly at Aurora White after thumper cheer up, Aurora White woke up and saw thumper) *Aurora/Snow White: Oh! (The Other Forest Animals run and hide to the forest the log the tree and the log) Please Don't run away. I won't hurt you. (After that the animals look back at Aurora White) I'm awfully sorry. I didn't Mean to frighten you. But you don't know what I've been through. And all Because I was afraid. I'm so ashamed of the fuss I've made. What do you do when things go wrong? (The Bird was Twittering) Oh! You sing a song! (Then then the birds Twittering Again and Aurora White was Vocalizing and the little bird was mimicking) (Vocalizing) (Mimicking) (Vocalizing) (Mimicking) (After that he Shrill Note to lound at his Mama and Papa Then Aurora White Laughing) *Aurora/Snow White: (Singing) With a smile and a song Life is just like a bright, sunny day Your cares fade away And your heart is young (Twittering the Forest animals came to Aurora White) With a smile and a song All the world seems to waken anew Rejoicing with you As the song is sung (a Chipmunk came to Aurora White) There's no use in grumbling (Twitterling) When raindrops come tumbling Remember you're the one Who can fill the world with sunshine When you smile and you sing Everything is in tune and it's spring And life flows along (Twittering) With a smile and a song (All the Animals Cheer to Aurora White) *Aurora/Snow White: I really feel quite happy now. I'm sure I'll get along somehow. Everything's going to be all right. But I do need a place to sleep at night. (Chuckling) I can't sleep in the ground like you or in a tree the way you do. And I'm sure no nest would possibly be big enough for me. Maybe you know where I can stay. In the woods somewhere? (Twitterling) You do? (Twitterling) Will you take me there? (The Forest Animals Birds grab her scarf and took her to find a nice home for Aurora White) Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Walt Disney Movie's Style Category:Snow White Movies